Midnight Secret Talk
by Scorpio-Rat
Summary: Makoto stays over at Ami's condominium for the first time, and while they're alone together, they open up a little more than usual.


AN: This story is based off the Sailor Moon Crystal image songs that came out a while ago, Makoto and Ami's shared song, to be exact. I'm not sure precisely where in the timeline this would fall, but maybe sometime during the second arc of the manga or the second season of Crystal.

* * *

Ami's condominium was quiet, almost too quiet for Makoto to get used to. She had felt out of place as soon as she stepped into it a few hours ago, an overnight bag and rolled up futon in her hands. It was so open, and not just clean, but sterile in a way. Nothing like her tiny, cluttered apartment. Ami seemed to pick up on her hesitation, and quickly led her to the much more personalized areas, like the living room and kitchen.

They weren't covered in home decorations, but Makoto could get a better sense that someone actually lived here with the furniture choices and the pictures, awards, and diplomas in various glass cabinets.

After eating dinner, they retired to Ami's bedroom. She had never been in it before, and it was strangely thrilling to get to see what was inside. It wasn't anything that exciting, but she was impressed by Ami's expensive looking desktop computer set up. The walls were painted a light blue, and the rug and bed sheets were a similar hue. The bookshelf was packed, and her collection spilled onto the nearby desk as well. A book even sat on her night stand, except this one looked much less academic.

"What's this?" Mako picked it up and showed it to Ami. She blushed and quickly took it from her.

"It's a...a romance novel. Light reading..." she said, and then mumbled something even quieter as she put it away. Was Ami embarrassed that she saw it? Maybe it was just late at night, and she was getting tired, but Makoto felt a little bolder than usual. Before Ami could shut the drawer she had hurriedly placed the book in, Mako's hand was overlapping her's. She stopped cold.

"When you're done, can I borrow it?" she asked. She wasn't sure Ami could get any redder and still be standing.

"S-sure..." Makoto lifted her hand again and took a step back, and Ami visibly relaxed. Sometimes she wondered why Ami was so tense at times. They were friends, right?

"Thanks." Mako went back to setting up her futon on the floor, allowing Ami to recover.

"...I had no idea you read the romance genre," she said, and Mako turned to look at her, scratching the back of her head.

"When I find the time for books, I like them. I haven't read many I really liked though..." she admitted. Mako could never quite lose herself in them. The main characters were just too similar to herself, so she got frustrated and lost interest.

"I could...lend you a few more of mine." Ami's offer surprised her, but she smiled anyway.

"I'd be willing to try anything you recommended." Ami continued to get ready for bed, although she seemed more upbeat than before. After the lights were out, Makoto laid down in the near darkness.

Ami's bed was beside her, though it was too high off the ground for her to see her. She was pulled away from looking at the photos and swimming awards by a soft voice.

"Sorry if you aren't comfortable sleeping here..." Mako shifted and sat up. "We can go back to having sleepovers at your apartment if you want."

"What do you mean?" she asked. Ami moved to sit up as well.

"I could tell you didn't like it when you walked in, and I'm not a very good host, so..."

"Ami, it not your fault. I just..." Makoto hesitated. "It reminded me of being alone. And I guess that made me nervous in a way. The foyer was the worst part, really."

"You were nervous?" Makoto looked away, despite it being too dark to see her expression no matter where she was facing.

"Well, not that nervous. Not like...being in an airport." Just thinking about it made her heart beat slightly faster. Ami was silent for a moment.

"You know, when we first met, I thought you weren't afraid of anything." Mako wasn't sure whether to be sad that she hadn't lived up to Ami's image of her or annoyed that she had made that assumption in the first place.

"Well...I am." She honestly wasn't that brave at times either. Ami slipped out from under her sheets and sat down on the floor next to her, leaning against her arm. Unlike the cold feel of Ami's hand earlier, her skin was warm now, and she was already starting to calm down again.

"I never said I still believed that. You just aren't the type to admit it. You're very stubborn, Mako," Ami teased.

"I guess that's true..." Mako pulled the covers of her futon over both of them, and Ami moved closer to her as they laid down.

"Do you feel alone now?" Makoto thought about it. Maybe a year ago, but...

"Not anymore."

"Neither do I..." Ami mumbled, already drifting off. Makoto shifted to give her more space, no longer feeling restless.

"Good night," she said, too soft for anyone else to hear.


End file.
